somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
PSYNCIN' IN THE SUSTaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE SUSTaiN is a Somnium based on Matsushita Diner. It is a Somnium created from Mayumi Matsushita's dream by the Psync Machine. ABIS investigated this Somnium to gain additional information about Mayumi's involvement with the attempted murder of Iris Sagan and Ota Matsushita. History TBA Mental Locks Mental Lock #1 "Why...?" TBA Mental Lock #2 "Congrats!" TBA Mental Lock #3 "For Ota's dream." TBA Mental Lock #4 "Sorry." TBA Mental Lock #5 "I will never forget." TBA Objects of Interest This particular Somnium is divided into 6 Time Sections among the 5 Mental Locks. With each change in section, more of the room is filled out, and more objects to interact with become available. The exception being the final section, the Empty Void. The sections are: * Section 1: 2 Months Ago * Section 2: 5 Years Ago * Section 3: 6 Years Ago * Section 4: 7 Years Ago * Section 5: 15 Years Ago * Section 6: A Dark Place This action moves on to Section 2: 5 Year Ago! |- | Leave us alone! |85s | | |- | Welcome. |65s | | |- | We're closed. |70s | | |- ! width="20%" | Phone | colspan="4" |A land phone owned by the Matsushita family. When approaching the phone, it begins to ring. Date suggests trying to pick the phone up. |- | rowspan="4" |5 Years Ago | ... |90s | | |- | My husband? |90s | | This action moves on to Section 3: 6 Years Ago, unlocking Mental Lock #1! |- | Wrong number. |40s | | |- | To-Go order? |55s | | |- ! width="20%" | Cake | colspan="4" |A delicious cake resting in one of the tables. Date wonders for who it is. |- | rowspan="4" |6 Years Ago | Congratulations, Ota! |40s | | This action moves on to Section 4: 7 Years Ago, unlocking Mental Lock #2! |- | Congratulations, Dad! |50s | | |- | Thank you! |60s | | |- | Let's push your face in it! |35s | | This action will have Aiba wear a cake on her face for the rest of the Somnium. |- ! width="20%" | Envelope | colspan="4" |An envelope on a low table to the side, which came from the mail. Upon further investigation, they note that it's a bank statement for the Matsushita Family's loan. |- | rowspan="4" |7 Years Ago | Let's burn it and throw it away. |85s | | |- | Let's take a break... |90s | | |- | Let's do our best. |65s | | This action moves on to Section 5: 15 Years Ago, unlocking Mental Lock #3! |- | Let's forget about it. |50s | | |- ! width="20%" | Odoroki-man Sticker | colspan="4" |A collection of repeat stickers stuck to the cabinet, which come from the Odoroki-man Chocolate brand. When examining the stickers, a young Ota appears before them, asking for "It." |- | rowspan="4" |15 Years Ago | Omelet rice? |60s | | |- | Chocolate? |70s | | This action moves on to Section 6: A Dark Void, unlocking Mental Lock #4! First time selecting: |- | An A-set figure? |85s | | |- | Don't be selfish! |90s | | |- ! width="20%" | Calendar | colspan="4" |A calendar hanging on the wall by the entrance of the Diner. The calendar dictates the date in which the memory is set. |- |2 Months Ago | rowspan="5" | Today's date is... | rowspan="5" |5s | rowspan="5" | | |- |5 Years Ago | |- |6 Years Ago | |- |7 Years Ago | |- |15 Years Ago | |- ! width="20%" | Swinging Door | colspan="4" |A swinging door that leads to the kitchen and the room behind the Matsushita Diner, such as their living room and their bedrooms. |- |2 Months Ago to 15 Years Ago | Ota! Come over here! |70s | | |- |5 Years Ago to 15 Years Ago | Let's get ready! |50s | | |- ! width="20%" | Autograph | colspan="4" |Two rows of autographs lining the top of the wall, all from famous patrons who have visited the Diner in the past, such as the various idols of Lemniscate. Doing all three choices nets the achievement "Crazy Awful Customers." |- | rowspan="3" |6 Years Ago to 15 Years Ago | The left. |99s | | A jingle from ''Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors plays, triggering one necessary point for the achievement.'' |- | The right. |12s | | A from ''Kamaitachi no Yoru ''plays, triggering one necessary point for the achievement. |- | The middle. |78s | | A jingle from ''Danganronpa ''plays, triggering one necessary point for the achievement. |- ! width="20%" | Bucket | colspan="4" |A bucket with some liquid inside, sitting by a table with a mob next to it. |- | rowspan="2" |6 Years Ago to 15 Years Ago | Delicious! |60s | | |- | Let's wear it. |80s | | This action will have Aiba wear a bucket the rest of the Somnium. |- ! width="20%" | Menu | colspan="4" |An old paper menu at the booth. It lists various items in the Diner menu. |- | rowspan="2" |5 Years Ago to 15 Years Ago | One ramen, please! |70s | | |- | Let's come up with a new menu. |65s | | |- ! width="20%" | Beer Poster | colspan="4" |A beer poster, where Hanayo Nasu's older sister, a swimsuit model, is framed in the center of the poster as she holds the bear in her hands. The poster has been hanging there for years. |- | rowspan="2" |5 Years Ago to 15 Years Ago | Looks like me when I was young! |50s |? | |- | I could use a beer. |75s |? | |- ! width="20%" | Wall Clock | colspan="4" |A wall clock that hangs by the sliding door. The clock is broken, and no time can be discerned from it. |- |2 Months Ago to 15 Years Ago | The time is... |5s |? | |- | rowspan="2" |A Dark Place | Turn Back Time |100s |? | This action reverses back to Section 5: 15 Years Ago. |- | Advance Time |100s |? | This action unlocks Mental Lock #5, awakening Mayumi from her dream! |} Hidden Item * The hidden item appears after you have completely restored the diner, in other words after the correct interaction with the Envelope. It is under the right side table closest to the Odoroki-Man Sticker. Trivia Category:Somnia